


Magical Angel Rope Just Sounds Stupid, Okay?

by shadowcatsprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatsprite/pseuds/shadowcatsprite





	Magical Angel Rope Just Sounds Stupid, Okay?

“I’m beginning to think you led me here under false pretenses, Winchester.” Gabriel is lying on the bed, hands behind his head as Dean walks around the motel room.  
“What?” he stops shuffling the books around and turns to Gabriel, “Led you here? You just showed up.” Dean laughs and returns to search for the book he needs, the one Sam had called about needing earlier.  
“Yeah, but I could hear you praying.”  
“Praying? I wasn’t pray—“  
“Well, you think really loud,” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows as Dean’s eyes widen and his cheeks start to blush, back still turned to Gabriel.  
So Gabriel had actually heard his thoughts and now he was here to tease Dean about it. His thoughts about wanting to tie Gabriel up, wanting to run his hands all over his body. Dean trying to imagine how Gabriel’s cock would feel in his mouth, how he would taste. Dean gulps a little as he turns, notices a smirk tug at the corners of Gabriel’s mouth; had he “heard” that too?  
“Yes, I heard that too.” Dean panics and tries to wipe the horrified and embarrassed look off his face but Gabriel just carries on. “You can do it if you like.” Dean’s whole body freezes, “I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t want it. Although,” Gabriel starts as he gets up from the bed, “the look on your face right now is priceless. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” He stops right in front of Dean, the smile getting larger as Dean’s face gets redder under the scrutiny of Gabriel looking him up and down.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Even Dean knows that’s a shitty cover up because as he ducks his head down to avoid Gabriel’s gaze he knows that Gabriel knows, and that Gabriel knows that he knows.  
“Mmhm,” Gabriel hums and still has that damned smile plastered on his face, “You keep telling yourself that Dean-o.” Dean’s head snaps up.  
“Don’t call me that.” He tries to push past Gabriel but he as soon as he moves he feels himself falling and suddenly his back is hitting the bed Gabriel had been on only a few moments ago. “What the hell?” Dean looks up and sees Gabriel’s fingers pressed together and when he hears a snap Gabriel is on top of him. He about to protest, about to shove Gabriel off of him and try again to say he doesn’t know what Gabriel is on about but then a warm mouth meets his. The protests don’t matter now because Gabriel is kissing him and fuck he is a damn good kisser. One of Gabriel’s hands leaves the side of Dean’s face and he slides it down his body, bringing it to cup Dean’s crotch and squeeze a little.  
“Still don’t know what I’m talking about?” Gabriel smiles around the next kiss.  
“Fuck,” Dean grits out as Gabriel starts to rub Dean’s dick through his jeans, “Shut up.”  
When Gabriel sets his legs on either side of Dean, straddles him, Dean lets a small moan slip from his lips but before Gabriel can even make a joke about that Dean thrusts his hips up. Gabriel hums in approval and starts to move down slowly, lips leaving Dean’s and whispering in his ear, “Glad we’re on the same page now.” He drags his teeth from Dean’s earlobe down his neck.  
“Gabe,” Dean is breathless as Gabriel attacks his neck with licks and bruises and all Dean can do is hold on for dear life, hands gripping firmly on Gabriel’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as they rock their hips together.  
Gabriel goes back to kissing Dean, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulls away and sits up; Dean follows that mouth. With Dean now sitting, Gabriel perched in his lap Gabriel works on stripping Dean of his shirt. It takes a while because Dean is a little reluctant to break contact with Gabriel’s lips and skin long enough to swipe it over his head. Gabriel gets annoying and pushes back from Dean, rolls his hips in slow circles long enough to distract Dean as he pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it behind him on the floor.  
Dean lets out a disapproving grunt, eyes following where his shirt was thrown and Gabriel is about to make some snide comment about Dean turning into a neat freak like Sammy when he’s flipped on his back. Dean hovers for a moment before his hands are pushing at Gabriel’s t-shirt to expose his stomach. Dean revels in the archangel’s skin, nose and lips brushing up from navel to sternum, his tongue darting out quickly to circle one of Gabriel’s nipples before Dean’s gone. Gabriel’s head snaps forward to see him slinking off the bed with a smug look on his face.  
“Take off your clothes,” he instructs as he reaches down next to the motel’s table to retrieve a bag. A small bag, smaller than their regular duffle bags that hold all their clothes and guns. Dean’s eyes never leave Gabriel as he undresses and Gabriel knows it; makes a show of slowly taking off his jacket, shoes and socks before getting to the big name items; shirt and jeans. Gabriel doesn’t wear boxers and Dean’s eyes darken when Gabriel slides out of his jeans, thrusting his hips up a little. Dean does that unconscious lips thing that Gabriel finds he absolutely loves when Dean gets the full view of Gabriel’s cock as soon as his jeans are shucked off; tongue flicking out to wet his lips, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, making it plump out even more when he releases it. Gabriel really wants to taste those lips again and he leans up on his knees as if it convey what he wants, but Dean only tuts. He reaches into the small navy bag and pulls out rope. Not soft silk ties but full on rope, the kind that will leave burns if you struggle too much. When Dean starts walking forward, shirtless but still in his jeans Gabriel lays back down and spreads out for him; settling his hands near the bedposts on either side of his head and stretching his legs out to the edges of the bed, tilting his hips up to show Dean how hard he is without having to be touched.

The rope is golden and it’s a little shiny but Gabriel doesn’t pay any more attention to it because his eyes are locked on Dean’s face as he pulls both of Gabriel’s hands together and starts to wrap them in the rope and proceed to tie them to the headboard.  
“Only need your hands,” he explains, “Wouldn’t be as fun if I had all of you tied up.” When he’s done he looks damn satisfied. “Try to move.” Gabriel smiles and decides to play along tugging slightly at the ropes he know he could pull free of with his archangel strength. “No,” Dean frowns at him, “I mean it, really try to move.”  
Gabriel huffs out, rolls his eyes thinking about what the point of this is because they’re going to have to get a new headboard when he breaks it from tugging. He yanks his hands and to his horrified surprise nothing happens. Well something happens, the ropes cut into the skin of his wrist and he’s still tied up just as Dean had put him not two minutes ago.  
“I can’t…” Gabriel starts and then stops when he notices the glinting of the rope again, he tilts his head up and squints at it and then he realizes. Son of a bitch he looks back to Dean with anger filling his eyes.  
“You know,” Dean calmly says with a smile playing across his lips, “Sam was a little miffed when I asked him if he knew about anything that could restrain an angel. And Cas’ face was priceless when I showed him the rope and asked about it. He said it would work in restraining an angel but they could still smite.” The smile grew even bigger as he turned his head a fraction to glance down at Gabriel’s wide eyes. “You can still smite me if you want Gabe but I can promise you that you won’t want to do that. Especially not with what I have in mind.”  
“I am going to kill you,” it’s not a real threat because Gabriel is incredibly turned on underneath all the anger and horrification of not having power but it’s all he can come up with from being tricked. Dean fucking Winchester tricked a former Trickster. Goddammit.  
“No. You’re to lay there and take whatever it is I give to you.” Dean’s voice is stern as he reaches down into the small bag and retrieves a small leather circle. He holds it up and cuts a glance towards Gabriel.  
“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. I take it back. You’re going to kill me.”  
Dean leans forward, a hand trailing up and down Gabriel’s stomach as the other comes up to cup his face. He presses his lips softly to Gabriel’s but Gabriel is having none of that, his legs are free and so he takes advantage of Dean being distracted and wraps them around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Dean leans into it, puts all his weight onto the archangel beneath him and slowly rocks their hips together as the hand holding the cock ring slides down and he’s able to fit it at the base of Gabriel’s cock and fasten it. When the snap signals it being locked Gabriel stops kissing Dean and just looks up and glares at him. Dean starts laughing.  
“You need to learn to trust people,” he says as his hands map out Gabriel’s body, “You’re going to love me for this, promise.”  
“And if I don’t?” Gabriel counters.  
“Not an option.” Dean says simply.  
“You’re wearing way too many clothes for my liking right now.” Gabriel has already decided he’s going to go along with this because yeah he could smite Dean but he’d just end up coming back anyways.  
Dean stands up and unbuttons his jeans, sliding them down his legs and kicks them off along with his boots and socks as he steps out of them.  
“Still too many clothes,” Gabriel pouts as his eyes wander to the cock tenting in Dean’s boxers. Dean chuckles slightly but pushes those down as well.  
Gabriel can finally see all of Dean, every inch of skin and he catalogues it in his mind to remember forever. Dean strokes his cock a few times and he looks down at Gabriel staring at him.  
“Fuck. Me.” Is all Gabriel can manage.  
“Not yet, “ Dean mutters as he reaches back down into the bag. Luckily this time it’s nothing that can kill Gabriel, just lube. Dean slicks his own cock up and tilts his head back as his hand runs up and down his own length, humming and moaning a little.  
Gabriel is about to make some smart ass remark but Dean is in action, hovering over his body and looking hungrily at Gabriel’s cock. He flicks his tongue out to taste the precome, Gabriel’s hips jolt at the sensation and he ends up pushing his cock past Dean’s lips a little. Dean’s eyes widen a bit before he’s taking Gabriel into his mouth. Warm wet heat covers Gabriel and he cries out as his hips buck again, he would have come now, just from the fucking perfect sensation of Dean Winchester’s fucking perfect mouth but he can’t, he fucking can’t and it hurts a little but the pain only adds to the pleasure.  
“Dean,” he whines, “I need—“  
“Yeah,” Dean breathes out as he takes Gabriel’s cock out of his mouth, his hand moves up and down it slowly as he looks up and Gabriel from between his legs. “I think I know what you need.” Gabriel knows he’s not going to get what he wants no matter what he says; Dean won’t let him come so soon.  
One of Dean’s lubed fingers circles over his hole and Gabriel jumps at the contact, simultaneously mouthing No no no no and Yes yes yes yes at the thought of Dean being inside of him. Dean gets one finger in easily, swirls it a few times as he locks eyes with Gabriel to make sure it’s okay. The dark hungry and pissed off look in Gabriel’s eyes is all Dean needs before he shoves in another finger, scissoring them quickly as he puts him mouth back on Gabriel’s cock.  
“Stop stop fuck stop it’s too much,” Gabriel feels like he’s close to tears, actual fucking tears, but Dean isn’t stopping, his tongue pressing against the underside of Gabriel’s cock as he draws back and his cheeks hollowing in whenever he plunges back down again.  
“Dean fuck. I swear—“ Gabriel’s words are cut off when Dean starts to hum around him, fingers crooking and pressing repeatedly against his prostate, “If you don’t let me come right now,” Gabriel takes in a shaky breath as Dean sucks up the length of his cock and tongues at the head, “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to get out of the bed for a month. You will be essentially useless except for me coming back and fucking you whenever I want.” Dean pops off with a laugh.  
“You’d have to be untied first and I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”  
Gabriel is about to protest, especially when Dean’s fingers leave him but then Dean’s slinking up his body and Gabriel finally feels Dean’s hard cock slide against his own. He moans and arches into the touch but Dean lifts his hips a little, just out of Gabriel’s reach as he loosens the knot on Gabriel’s hands. Dean pushes at Gabriel’s legs with his own and soon Gabriel is turned over on his hands and knees as Dean tightens the ropes again. Dean lays his chest against Gabriel’s back as one hand runs up and down his cock, fingers flicking the leather cock strap at the base of his dick which makes Gabriel whine. Suddenly the touch his gone and Dean is up on his knees, lining himself up with Gabriel. When Dean rubs the head of his cock against Gabriel’s whole he moans and Gabriel spreads his legs far apart and shoves his ass in the air.  
“Fuck me already.” It’s a demand and Dean finds it a little funny for Gabriel to be the one giving the orders in a situation like this but Dean complies. He thrusts in with one fluid motion and doesn’t take any time to let Gabriel adjust before he is yanking his hips back and slamming them forward again and again and again. Beneath Dean is a moaning and whimpering archangel, pleading between ragged moans for Dean to let him come. When Dean’s close to coming he reaches one hand down to grasp at Gabriel’s cock. He gives it a few strokes until Gabriel sounds like he’s crying.  
“Please, please, please, please, please.” like he’s a broken record and Dean slides his hand down the length of Gabriel’s cock slowly before he snaps the release and the thin leather strap falls to the bed. Before Dean can make another move or say another word Gabriel is coming, streaking the bed and gasping for air as he clenches tightly around Dean’s cock in his ass. The feel of Gabriel’s body wracking orgasm sends Dean over the edge and he comes with his teeth sinking into the skin on Gabriel’s back with a broken moan of Gabe falling out of his mouth.  
“Fuck.” Gabriel pants out as Dean’s hands run up and down the length of his back slowly. His eyes are closed but he doesn’t need his eyes open, he just feels; feels Dean pulling out carefully and then reaching up to untie his hands. When he’s free Gabriel flips on his back and flexes his hands, and looks at the ring of rope burns on his wrists then turns to face Dean who is laying on the bed right beside him.  
“I hate you,” he huffs out, and takes in a long breath trying to calm his heaving chest. Dean’s hands goes back to caressing Gabriel’s skin and he hums in approval, leaning into the touch “but when can we do that again?”  
Dean leans back a bit and arches an eyebrow before a huge grin spreads across his face, “Whenever you want…. When are you going to fuck me into a coma?”  
A smile splits Gabriel’s face in half as he launched himself at Dean, quickly covering his mouths and hands tugging at his hair, pushing the kiss deeper.


End file.
